The Nerdy Detective (Investigation 1)
by Kevin M
Summary: A story where a detective tries to solve a crime. Not Finished!


(Investigation 1)

Prologue

I was only 11 when I decided I wanted to become a cop. Well, you could say that worked out. I am more the detective than your shoot em' up cop. I notice things others don't, but I am very clumsy, very, very, very clumsy. Once I was on a top secret mission, and we had to be very quiet, then I bumped, well I more ran into it, but , anyway it made the biggest racket ever. You probably guessed it, we didn't catch him. I am Jacob McFin.

-Day 118 on the job-

-Wednesday, February third 2011-

"So captain Smith, what do we have today?" Says Jacob McFin the famous detective in Madison, Wisconsin. Born and raised in Conway, Arkansas, which is a town just outside of Little Rock. Then he moved to Wisconsin with his parents at age fifteen.

Captain Steve Smith, is sort of chubby, oval face, and five foot four, with jet black hair. He always seems to have a bad temper.

"Well, we have a dead person, as usual." Says captain Smith.

"Obviously, otherwise why else would I be here?" Replies Jacob sarcastically.

The air smelled thick with blood in the cramped storage closet. There was something else too… It smelled almost like fresh flowers but there were none near by. The room was quite underlit and the light would flicker, probably because of faulty wiring. The light switch was stained with blood, probably only hours old. The victim's legs were all cut up. The other cops are looking around, for a wallet or something to identify the victim.

"If you're searching for his ID, it's over there." said Jacob, somehow calmly. He went to retrieve it and knocks some trash over in the alleyway, just outside of the storage closet. All the sudden a cruel smell of feces fills the air. "Ah, hey captain, I am not sure if this has any connection to the case, but check this out." Says Jacob trying to stop smelling it.

"Fine, I am so hungry, I would walk right off the job and get ramen noodles." Responded the captain, sounding very hungry.

"Good for you, it's only ten AM though."

"Ya, well if my wife would have made a better breakfast, that wasn't all heart healthy, I wouldn't be hungry right now!" Walking very slowly over towards Jacob.

"Then you should have made your own breakfast, now lets get back to the case, shall we?"

"Fine, I just didn't want to upset her!" He was getting even slower walking.

"Back, to, the, case!" Jacob was angry.

"Ya, ya, so what did you want to show me?" He looked around, "Holy buckets that stinks!" The captain tried to plug his nose.

"Ya, thats what you call feces mixed with a little cologne, although the cologne basically did nothing." He checked his watch again, probably for the four hundredth time today. Jacob never takes his watch off, and it's known to beep at the worst of times.

The captain walked slowly around plugging his nose. It was very silent, except for the occasional rustle of trash bags, it stayed like that for at least a couple of minutes.

Then Jacob spoke, "I forgot to ask, but who found the body?" They still were silent for ten seconds.

"Well, the person called on a throw away phone, so we have the electronics department on that."

"Oh, well should I go back and help them?"

"No, we need you here to do your thing, they'll probably be done soon anyway."

"Well, who would even try to cover up a smell this bad? They did do a good job till I hit that trash bag." Jacob was pointing at an odd white trash bag. All the others were black.

"Get your gloves on, we are going to check inside the bag, hopefully nothing too nasty." Captain Smith was pulling on extremely white latex gloves. He started dumping out the contents of the bag.

The bag was mainly filled with food packaging, and some tissues. They heard a clunk on the pavement, the captain and Jacob looked at each other.

"Well, lets investigate what that metal thing is." Said Jacob sounding very intrigued.

"What does it come from, you think?" The captain inquired as Jacob picked up the metal object with his gloves on.

"No clue, but lets test it for blood." The metal object was square, with an oval cut out of the center. It was only an eighth of an inch thick. The object was three inches by five inches, with a weird indent, from what looked like the factory, on one side. It had four holes, and where the product number might have been was scratched out, and unreadable. They went back to the storage closet, and tested for blood, but there wasn't any.

"Well, that's a bust." Snarled the captain.

"We still should look into it, the product number is scratched out." Sighed Jacob. The metal object reminded them of another case about thirdy or so days ago. They never solved it yet…

-Day 120 on the job-

-Friday, February fifth 2011-

There was no more evidence since the case. There only lead was the metal object, which they narrowed down to some small engine, maybe a lawn mower.

"Well, do you have anything for me? It's bitterly cold out there." Jacob questioned the medical examiner, as he walked down the stairs, which didn't creak, like last time he walked down them.

"I would like you to use my name sometimes, by the way its Andrew." Andrew responded the last part very sarcastically. He had a very stern look on his face. "The victim has serious lacerations to the legs, and two on his hands, he bleed to death.

Jacob looked at the body for awhile. The body was definitely way cleaner than when they found it. The legs were still badly cut up. "Do we know what cut him?"

"Sadly, no, but the weapon couldn't be the metal object that was found." There was a sad tone in Andrews voice. Just then, there was a rush of water in the pipes, probably someone flushing the toilet.

"Well there goes our lead." Jacob looked around the medical examiner's room. Everything was very shiny and bright. There was a table with a bunch of unknown tools to Jacob, but for the medical examiner, they were all necessary for the job, Jacob only knew one of them, the magnifying glass. The walls were brick, painted a vibrant white, that was almost hard to look at.

After awhile of Jacob looking at the body, Andrew spoke, "From the time you arrived at the scene, I estimate about thirteen to ten hours dead." He looked sad.

"Hm… I will see you later got to check some other things out." Jacob looked around the room once more and left up the stairs.

When Jacob reached the top he saw, his desk, all neat, in nice piles. Just the way he liked it.


End file.
